


Please Don't Bite

by NorInEnglish (Nuts)



Series: Set Me Free [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Top Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/NorInEnglish
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto kiss. They have yet to learn their way around each other's bodies. Akaashi might die from embarrassment but at least he learns new things every day.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Set Me Free [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721908
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116
Collections: Haikyuu_eyeah





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Troye Sivan's song BITE.
> 
> You don't really need to read the first parts for this, but it still might be best. Set approximately between Chapters 3 and 4 of I Can Be The Subject.
> 
> This is basically the fic with the explicit stuff. Enjoy.

The air is heavy in Akaashi’s room. Even the air-con can’t really do miracles against the heat and the humidity of the summer in Tokyo.

School hasn’t restarted yet, but with the training camp, they didn’t really get their summer break homework done. So for this week, they stay inside, studying and also watching movies and playing games where the air-con can make the days more bearable.

Right now, though, Bokuto is making a great effort at distracting Akaashi.

*

Akaashi has his back pressed against the frame of his bed. His head is tilted backward on the mattress. Bokuto is leaning on his side next to him with a forearm on the bed to support his weight. His body is like a furnace against Akaashi, but he doesn’t want to push him away. On the contrary, his hands are gripping Bokuto’s shirt tightly.

Bokuto’s left hand wanders on the skin of his belly. His lips are leaving a million small kisses on Akaashi’s neck. Akaashi sighs contently: it feels good.

The last time they did this, Bokuto’s sister came home precisely at this point.

This time, there’s no one to interrupt.

*

Akaashi lets his hands wander on Bokuto’s back, going up, raising his t-shirt until he gets the hint. Bokuto struggles a bit before throwing his shirt somewhere behind him. His hair is all disheveled from that and from the sweat pearling on his brow. Akaashi feels hotter just looking at him. His hands glide on Bokuto’s arms and shoulders, bringing the third-year back against him.

They kiss, at first just a small and enjoyable pressure, then more open-mouthed, but still slow. They have the time in the world. They could do this for hours. Akaashi wants to do this for hours.

Bokuto’s lips caress Akaashi’s jaw before going steadily down toward his shoulder. They take their time on the way, leaving butterfly kisses, sucking lightly on skin, exploring and trying new things.

Akaashi feels teeth on his neck. A whirlpool twists deliciously in his belly and he gasps.

“Don’t bite,” he tries to say firmly but it sounds breathless, even to his own ears.

Bokuto leans away to look at him. His golden eyes are wide open, and dark. It does not help the feeling in Akaashi’s belly.

“You liked it,” Bokuto says.

 _He_ does not sound breathless. Akaashi finds that unfair. He feels ready to combust from the heat and from the thrill of what they’re doing. It would be only fair for Bokuto to feel the same.

Akaashi lifts a hand to his own neck, where he can still feel his pulse going crazy. The problem is not that he doesn’t like it. It’s that he likes it _to_ _o_ _much._ There is something he finds incredibly sexy about having his neck bitten that he couldn’t really explain.

He looks at Bokuto’s lips, still feeling the ghost of their touch on his skin. But then his eyes fall to Bokuto’s neck.

 _I want to bite him,_ he thinks and OK, it didn’t know that was something that could have such an effect on him. He wants to bite Bokuto’s neck, wants to make him gasp, bite some more, maybe in other places, maybe to leave marks on his skin.

It seems you can learn things about yourself every day.

He already knew he wanted to leave an impression on Bokuto, on this talented volleyball player, on this bright and cheerful person. He knew he liked being someone Bokuto depended on. He knew he wanted to be someone Bokuto would remember, someone that would have an impact on his life, even if it was just about an insignificant detail like how he sets to him, or how he helped him study, or how he kissed him.

He thought that knowing this would be enough. He didn’t know he also wanted to leave a trace for everyone else to see, a visible mark like a claim of ownership.

It’s a bit frightening how much he wants right now.

Bokuto isn’t someone anyone can own. Akaashi knows that. But sometimes he forgets. He sometimes surprises himself thinking Bokuto needs him, that he can’t be anyone else for the Ace, that Bokuto would be lost without him and it’s flattering in a way Akaashi didn’t know existed. And he wants _more._

He is already leaning on his knees before realizing it. His hands grab Bokuto’s naked shoulders and maneuver him against the bed, kissing him. It’s wet and good and Akaashi wants to do this forever but his new self-discovery is insistent on his mind, chanting for him to act.

 _Don’t bite,_ he thinks to himself, but he’s already leaning back, Bokuto’s bottom lip trapped between in teeth. Bokuto looks up at him with heavy-lidded eyes that make him exhales shakily against the third-year’s mouth.

Bokuto rolls an arm around his waist, allowing Akaashi to enjoy the weight of it on him. The third-year tilts his head, making their noses bump cautiously against each other, kind of like a cat would rub its head on its person. It’s so soft and tender Akaashi’s chest sings in joy.

And that’s it, Akaashi can’t resist anymore. He trails his mouth to Bokuto’s strong jaw, kissing and nibbling. One of his hands climbs to his nape to angle his head. Bokuto doesn’t resist one bit, so pliant and trusting.

Akaashi finds that incredibly hot.

He leans in and bites lightly. He can feel Bokuto’s pulse, so quick below his lips. Did it quicken? Did it stutter? Did Bokuto like it? Akaashi bites again, still light. He is afraid of leaving a mark. He still has enough self-control to be cautious of this at least.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto breathes.

His hands grip the second-year’s shirt. The right one comes to Akaashi’s side and pushes him away a bit.

“Wait,” Bokuto says, making Akaashi stop everything. “This is a bit uncomfortable on the ground, don’t you think?” He pushes himself up just enough to be on the bed instead. “Come on, Akaashi.”

Akaashi follows him, like a magnet. He hovers over the length of his captain’s body until he finds himself lying on him. The whirlpool in his belly doesn’t fade away. Bokuto is lying in his bed, half-naked and pliant like he just came out of one of Akaashi’s dreams. He looks up and he smileslike the sun coming out. Akaashi kisses that smile. Then his lips find a good spot on one of Bokuto’s collarbones. There’s not much flesh there so, after a few kisses, Akaashi continues his journey down to explore Bokuto’s wonderful chesta bit further.

 _The nipple,_ he thinks. _I definitely want to try the nipple._

The left one doesn’t seem to trigger a special reaction, but the right one makes Bokuto’s breath stutter when Akaashi gets close to it with his mouth.

He looks up to the third-year’s face. Bokuto has his eyes closed. Good; it’s less embarrassing to do what he does if he doesn’t have owl eyes following his every movement.

Akaashi closes his teeth lightly on the nipple. The hand Bokuto has on his hair tightens. Akaashi does it again, adding a bit of pressure. A small sound leaves Bokuto’s throat, too low to be really audible, but it leaves Akaashi breathless nonetheless.

He wants to hear that again.

He feels his face grow hotter but he’s not about to stop now. (He is a bit ashamed about his lack of restrain, but he blames Bokuto for giving him so many kisses, for always making crave for more).

Bokuto’s fingers twist in his hair when he starts leaving kisses again. It hurts a bit, but since Akaashi also likes to pull the other’s hair, he can indulge him now. He bites again in response.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto pants.

His hips buck by reflex then, and Akaashi can feel that he’s hard in his shorts. That thought lights the whirlpool in his belly on fire. Bokuto doesn’t seem aware that he did this, he doesn’t seem aware that Akaashi _knows_.

Akaashi is hard too, but he did a good job not thinking about that until now. If it’s the same for Bokuto, maybe they could try other things they’ve never tried before.

(The idea of doing this for real used to scare him. It was something for his fantasies only. But today he wants to continue. He never wants to stop.)

“I can’t believe you’re the one who said not to bite,” Bokuto laughs, opening his eyes to send an amused look to the second-year.

“Alright, I’ll stop,” Akaashi says.

“What?!” Bokuto exclaims. “No, that wasn’t what I was–”

He stops talking because Akaashi sits back on his feet and puts his hands on the waistband of Bokuto’s short.

Bokuto gulps. He doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t say no. He doesn’t ask Akaashi to stop. He doesn’t shy away from Akaashi’s hand.

Akaashi thinks about the best thing to do. Pulling the clothes might be too much too fast for both of them. He doesn’t know if Bokuto’s feeling self-conscious right now. He knows he would be, if it had to the one naked on another boy’s bed.

So instead, he sneaks his right hand inside his captain’s underwear, feeling giddy doing this for real.

And Bokuto feels so real in his fingers. His skin is hot and sweaty because of the heat of summer. There is hair near the base, surprisingly thin, less hoarse than Akaashi’s. The contact is different from when Akaashi does this to himself. The angle of his wrist is a bit awkward.

He leans a bit forward on his knees and, with his left hand, pulls on the waistband so he can angle Bokuto’s member against his own belly. Now, Akaashi’s movements are more comfortable, and he can move his hand away and back slowly.

His eyes fly to Bokuto’s face to watch his reaction. His captain has an arm thrown above it, his nose hidden in the crook of his elbow. He is biting his lip. He seems shy. That’s so endearing.

Akaashi breathes slowly in and out to gather his courage to do more. He trusts Bokuto to tell him if he does something the ace doesn’t like. Akaashi speeds up the rhythm of his right hand, letting the left one wander on Bokuto’s strong thigh. Bokuto gasps and it makes Akaashi’s chest buzz with joy.

He looks down to watch what he’s doing. The tip of Bokuto’s cock is visible now. The foreskin moving back and forth in the hand is almost hypnotic. Akaashi rubs his thumb on the head. He thinks Bokuto is getting bigger, but it might just be his imagination.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto says in a broken voice, making the setter look up to him. His face is still hidden away.

Akaashi slows his hand. “Is there something wrong, Bokuto-san?” He feels breathless, but saying his captain’s name makes him dizzy.

Bokuto shakes his head in his elbow. “Could you… come closer?”

Akaashi blinks. “Oh, sure.”

“Take your shirt off before that.”

Oh, yes. It might be upsetting to be the only one undressed. Akaashi’s hands leave Bokuto’s skin with regret. If Akaashi was more confident about his body, he would ask if Bokuto wants to watch him take his shirt off. But right now he just pulls it over his head and throws it somewhere on the floor.

When he leans forward to hover over Bokuto, the third-year pulls him against him with his free hand before sighing. “Skin on skin always feels the best,” Bokuto says.

Akaashi has to put his head against Bokuto's shoulder for a second because this is too much. Skin on skin _does_ feel good. He places a hand on Bokuto’s jaw to kiss him. Bokuto finally moves his arm out of the way to open his eyes.

Akaashi wants to remember the look his captain sends him forever.

They kiss some more, their tongues sliding against each other in Bokuto’s mouth. The third-year’s hands travel down Akaashi’s sweaty back until they settle on his butt, radiating his heat. They push until their waists are pressed together.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi whispers, breathless. “If you do that I can’t...”

“It’s OK,” Bokuto says. “Like this is good.”

Then he starts making his hips move and Akaashi stops breathing altogether.

Bokuto’s thighs are quivering against Akaashi’s sides. His hands keep pressing Akaashi to him as he rocks up slowly. The fact that he’s trapped between Akaashi and the mattress makes the movements difficult but it’s enough to make a fire roar in Akaashi’s lower belly. He tries to move in mirror. It’s a bit awkward at first, but Akaashi can be persistent with his effort to get better.

Soon though, his shorts become too uncomfortable.

“Bokuto-san, I--”

He puts a hand back to pull at the fabric. Bokuto seems to get want he wants. He hooks fingers in and pushes the short down to his mid-thighs. It’s enough for Akaashi to set himself free.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto breathes out in his ear.

The feeling of the sensitive skin of Akaashi’s cock touching Bokuto’s is almost too much. Akaashi knows he’s not going to last long. He presses their lower bodies together and uses his arm to support his upper body. His other hand pulls Bokuto’s hair to angle his head right and kisses him. Bokuto’s fingers find their place back on Akaashi’s hips, clenching hard.

They both end up coming like this, pressed together and kissing like it’s the only way for them to breathe.

*

A few seconds pass in silence. Then Bokuto sighs contently.

“That was hot,” he says.

It was. But now they’re both sweaty and sticky. Akaashi moves to grab the tissue box on the table and cleans them up. Thankfully, their clothes aren’t dirty.

Bokuto laughs a bit. “Tickles,” he giggles.

He tries to sit up but then stops, raising a hand up to hold his head. “Ugh, I feel like I’m going to faint. Overheating.”

“I’m going to fetch some water, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says.

When he comes back in the room with a glass in his hands, he finds Bokuto still lazily laying on the bed, his shorts back in place, and gazing at the ceiling. Like often when he’s alone with his thoughts, he’s humming lyrics from some musicals he likes.

“ _I hope that you… burn_ ,” he sings in English.

“I hope you’re not saying that about me, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says walking to the bed.

Bokuto sits up carefully. “Akaashi!! Sorry, just thinking about how it’s too hot. Like a fire. And--yeah.”

He takes the glass Akaashi is handing him and drinks it in one go.

“Do you feel better?” Akaashi asks, sitting cautiously on the bed next to his captain.

Bokuto nods and smiles. Akaashi takes the glass back and puts it on the coffee table. He doesn’t really know what he should do now. He doesn’t want things to start being awkward now, but he doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the way Bokuto clang to him or the way he said Akaashi’s name.

“Hey,” Bokuto says softly, putting a warm and clammy hand on Akaashi’s naked shoulder to catch his attention. “Come here.”

Akaashi meets his gaze for a second. He stops twisting his fingers.

Just like the first time they kissed, Bokuto doesn’t look afraid. He’s smiling softly, so confidant and happy and beautiful.

Akaashi turns to him, leaning closer. Bokuto’s hand moves up his neck to his face while he leans in too and kisses Akaashi on the lips. Just small and reassuring.

“How about we watch that strange animal couples video?” Bokuto suggests after pulling back.

“Again?” Akaashi says, but it’s just to keep Bokuto on his toes. He likes that video too.

“Come on, it’s amazing!! You like it too, I know it!!”

Akaashi sets up the computer. Bokuto doesn’t complain about the heat when he sits back close enough to cuddle.


	2. Chapter 2

Akaashi wonders how Bokuto can take this with so much detachment.

He still can’t believe this happened sometimes. Even putting this thought into words is difficult sometimes. _Bokuto and I touched each other._ He repeats that in his head again and again but he still has trouble believing it. It seems surreal to think Bokuto was on his bed. Yes, he wasn’t totally naked, and they didn’t really have sex – but doesn’t still count as sex?

It does, doesn’t it. Akaashi had Bokuto’s dick in his hand. They both came. In the same room. Next to each other. Because of each other. Thanks to each other?

Akaashi feels like he could combust just thinking about it.

The kisses are one thing, but this is another matter all together. And the thing is, they did that two more times since school started again. Both times it started with Bokuto biting his neck and then Akaashi just caved.

And then, there’s also the dating thing. Since their _not_ -date at the ramen restaurant, Akaashi has been thinking more and more about it.

He’s never dated anyone, so he doesn’t really know what _being on a date_ feels like. He doesn’t know either if Bokuto has ever been with a girl long enough to actually go on dates. Most of the time, girls confess without knowing how he truly is off the court. Then they spend real time with him and they break up.

(Akaashi thinks they’re stupid for asking someone they don’t really know to date them. And above all, they’re stupid for not seeing what a great and shining person Bokuto is. Sure, he can be tiring sometimes. But it’s worth it, in the long run.)

Akaashi also knows that there are boys dating boys in the world. But here in Japan, it’s not that common. He has never known two boys dating. He has never seen two boys dating.

Or has he? Would he be able to tell? Would people be able to tell that Akaashi and Bokuto kiss nearly everyday just by looking at them?

 _No, they wouldn’t,_ he tries to tell himself. _We just look like two normal senpai and kouhai. Who would think we make-out in the locker-room after practice?_

Akaashi turns his gaze to his bed. If he closes his eyes, he can nearly feel Bokuto’s skin beneath his fingertips, his shuddering breath against his ear, his palm traveling down his back.

“Concentrate, concentrate,” he tells himself. He tries to focus on his history textbook.

It’s not really effective to keep his mind from thinking about his relationship with Bokuto.

He liked the relationship they had before they started all this. He also likes the relationship they have now. He’s not sure he can push his luck by wanting more.

He does want more, though.

*

“Akaashi, why do you look so tired?” Komi asks during morning practice.

“Did Bokuto wake you up in the middle of the night having an existential crisis about owls again?” Sarukui adds with a grin.

“HEY!!” Bokuto protests. “I DON’T DO THAT _THAT_ OFTEN!”

The other two make fun of their captain and Akaashi sighs. He rolls the volleyball in his hand and wishes he had slept more last night. He wishes he didn’t have a wandering mind.

“Don’t let our child-captain drive you crazy, Akaashi,” Konoha says, coming next to him to drink before they start their spiking exercise.

“I won’t,” Akaashi replies automatically.

Konoha snorts. “Yeah, right.”

Akaashi doesn’t have the strength to figure out what his senpai means. He walks to the net and starts setting by reflex. He tries to keep his mind empty of everything but the sounds of squeaking shoes and ball slamming on the floor and he tries to do a decent job at setting.

When they switch to serve practice, Bokuto comes to stand behind him in the line.

“Are you OK, Akaashi?” he asks, close enough for Akaashi to feel his breath on the neck.

Akaashi half-turns and half-bows. “Yes, sorry Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto tilts his head to the side. “Why are you apologizing? It’s OK to be tired sometimes.”

He puts a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder and then steps in to serve before Akaashi. Akaashi watches him run and jump, still feeling the warmth of the third-year on his shoulder.

Akaashi serves, trying to ignore the fuzzy feeling in his chest.

*

The routine helps him being less flustered by the memories of Bokuto in his room. Things are normal between them. Bokuto is content with kisses, and Akaashi will be too.

He doesn’t think Bokuto spend as much time as him imagining all the things they could do.

Bokuto proves him wrong.

*

Akaashi is studying when his phone buzzes. Without much surprise, it’s a text Bokuto.

**> Oh, Akaashi!! I found this, check it out**

It’s not unusual for Bokuto to send him internet links, so Akaashi doesn’t suspect anything when he taps on this one.

It takes him a while to understand what the web page is about because it’s in English.

Akaashi press his phone screen against his desk as quickly as he can and straightens himself. His face is suddenly burning like it’s an angry volcano that just woke up after years of peaceful sleep.

He can’t even pick his phone up again. That’s just–

“What was he thinking,” he groans into his hands.

He’s never been more embarrassed in his life. Thank god Bokuto waited until after school to send him this. And that Akaashi didn’t open it when his father was in the room. That would have been mortifying.

Akaashi takes a deep breath to calm down and takeshis phone in his hand. He unlocks it and starts to read cautiously.

His English got better, he realizes. All the time he spent listening and watching those musicals with the Bokutos had had its use, surprisingly. There’s still some vocabulary that he has to look up, to his mortification, but his overall comprehension got better.

He tries to fixate on that and not on what the sentences say. His brain is going to fry otherwise.

He doesn’t answer Bokuto’s text.

What could he say? _Thank you?_ _Do you want to_ _have sex_ _with me? Do you think_ _so much_ _about_ _having sex_ _with me at night_ _that you end up doing research on your phone_ _?_ _I want to learn more?_ Anything he can think of sounds too awkward. Or the answers Bokuto might send would kill him.

So he just leaves it like that. Bokuto doesn’t mention it the next day. He keeps sending Akaashi tons of pictures and memes and animal facts. And sometimes, links about sex stuffs.

*

Akaashi actually learns a lot. The websites deal with roles and positions and hygiene and Akaashi hadn’t really thought about the details of sex between men. In his fantasies, it was more about sensations. Skin on skin. The touch of lips and tongues, and pulling hairs tenderly. Now, he starts to picture it more clearly.

It’s embarrassing. But his fantasies about kissing Bokuto were also embarrassing before he made them become true.

He should concentrate on volleyball, on school. He should stop being so nervous every time Bokuto comes over. It’s not like they kiss every time, much less do more than that.

 _We’re not even dating_ , Akaashi tells himself. _People date first before sleeping together._

But then again, they also usually date first before making-out every night after practice.

*

Then, the regional championship starts and Akaashi’s head is filled with nothing but volleyball.

The day after they become Tokyo second representative and Nekoma qualifies as the hosting representative, Bokuto comes over to watch some movies. They have the whole weekend off and Bokuto begged him to have a sleep over. Akaashi knows that they’re going to re-watch tones of old musical and documentaries they’ve seen a million times, but he doesn’t really mind.

Akaashi’s dad has to leave for work, but he gives them money to order any food they want, as a congratulation for their second position.

They order sushi and maki and they eat while they watch the end of _The Cat Returns_.

“Hey, Akaashi. The King kinda looks like Kuroo, don’t you think?”

“You’re a bad friend, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi chides, immediately seeing the parallel but too polite to agree.

Bokuto’s head whirls toward him. “What, no!! That’s not mean!!”

“It’s a bit mean.”

Bokuto starts to pout then, mumbling about how he’s an awesome friend. Akaashi tries to light up his mood by picking the last salmon maki and approaching it his captain’s mouth. Bokuto tries to resist the temptation, but then he caves and bites furiously the chopsticks.

Akaashi smiles, before realizing that he just _fed Bokuto_ _maki_ _, just like obnoxious couples do._ He hastily stands up and uses the excuse to clear up the dishes to leave the room and stop thinking about going out to eat just the two of them, about holding Bokuto’s hand in the street, about kissing him in front of a whole stadium when they win a game.

When he’s got his thoughts under control, he goes back to the room. On the screen, Haru is walking on crows. Bokuto turns his head to the door and smiles at Akaashi.

“What do you want to watch next, Akaashi?” he asks, tapping the spot next to him to make the setter sit back on the ground against the bed frame.

“Didn’t you want to watch a musical?” Akaashi says. “You said you found a new one.”

“Yeah but my sister is gonna kill me if we listen to it without her. And beside,” Bokuto says, putting his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders and bringing him closer, “I chose the last movie, so it would only be fair for us to do something you want now.”

 _Do something I want,_ Akaashi repeats in his mind. He looks up to meet Bokuto’s gaze. He leans in close, tilts his head and presses his lips against Bokuto’s.

This is so familiar now. Bokuto’s mouth opens under his, welcomes his tongue, letting his slide against it slowly. The position is a bit awkward, with them sitting side by side, and they adjust it by instinct. Bokuto’s arm falls from Akaashi’s shoulder, his hand pressing against Akaashi’s shoulder blade instead. Akaashi puts his left hand at the junction of Bokuto’s neck and jaw.

Their mouths part just so they can change the angle. They’ve mastered the art of breathing through their noses to keep kissing during long minutes. Bokuto’s right hand sneaks beneath Akaashi’s plain white t-shirt, trailing lazily on his back. Bokuto likes to do that. Akaashi likes to let him.

After some time of them making out, something changes. Akaashi can feel when Bokuto starts to feel nervous. He stops dead, pulling back – not completely, just enough to see Bokuto’s face. Bokuto moves to chase his mouth, but Akaashi’s hand in his jaw pushes him gently.

“Is there something wrong, Bokuto-san?” he asks softly, like he would talk to a scared animal.

Bokuto opens his eyes to look him, a small frown on his face. His lips part, then his mouth stays open, then closes. He adverts his gaze for a second before coming back with a forced smile.

“Nothing’s wrong!! What makes you think that?!”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says flatly.

A gleam of guilt crosses Bokuto’s face. “Sorry, it’s just– nothing. I was just thinking.”

“If you don’t want to kiss we can do something else,” Akaashi says, already pulling back further, a tight knock in his chest.

Bokuto catches his wrist and pulls him back, the force of the movement knocking both of them to the ground. “Ouch, not my smartest move,” he whines.

His hand doesn’t let got, though.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi tries to reason. “You’re nervous. If kissing makes you nervous, then--”

“That’s not it!!” the third year interrupts. His nose is slightly scrunched, meaning he is starting to get annoyed. “Making-out is fine!! It’s good!! I just– Akaashi, do you wanna do other stuffs?”

His voice is almost pleading when he asks this question. Akaashi swallows. He can’t figure out where the problem comes from. What would that make Bokuto nervous? They don’t touch each other that often, yes. But the three times they’ve done it, Bokuto wasn’t nervous. Shy, yes. Self-conscious at times, too. Not nervous like this. He didn’t look like he wanted to run away, unlike now.

“We already did ‘other stuffs’, Bokuto-san. Why would you be so nervous to ask for it?”

 _Is_ it because he needs to ask for it? He never asked for it with words, but he had no trouble pulling at Akaashi’s clothes and moaning his name before.

“Forget it,” Bokuto says, “let’s make-out some more.”

“Don’t run away, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto meets with gaze, taking the bait. There’s a determination burning in his golden eyes now. He looks ready to take down any opponent. Just like before playing against Ichiyama’s Sakusa.

“I wanna do more than what we did,” he says defiantly.

Akaashi’s throat runs dry as he understands just what Bokuto is asking for. His fingers tighten their grasp on the third-year’s t-shirt. His heart is running a race in his chest. He could melt right here, right now.

He swallows. “You thought I was going to say no?” he asks to escape from the tension of the room.

Bokuto scratches his cheek sheepishly, loosing most of his too bright intensity. Akaashi can breath again.

Then he notices how he is nearly completely lying on the other boy – he is also half-hard in his jeans – and he stops breathing once again.

“Kinda?” Bokuto says. “I didn’t know if you would be comfortable with it. I mean, you never respond to my links.”

 _Ah._ He does have a point. But Akaashi didn’t respond out of embarrassment, not out of lack of interest. The reason why doesn’t matter anymore, though.

“Should we get on the bed, then?” Akaashi asks, in a strange voice.

Bokuto nods eagerly. His hands get on Akaashi’s side and help lifting him up. It makes the fuzzing feeling come back in Akaashi belly. Akaashi wonders if Bokuto could pick him up so easily, and how long could he be able to hold him.

( _That’s a question for another time_.)

Akaashi sits in the middle of the bed, expecting Bokuto to follow him.

“Ah, wait, where’s my bag.” Bokuto starts searching for something inside his stay-over-at-Akaashi’s-bag.

With disbelief, Akaashi watches his captain takes condoms and a bottle a lube from his back-pack.

He’s not seeing what he thinks he’s seeing, right?

Bokuto, noticing the look on Akaashi’s face, blushes as he tentatively comes back to the bed.

“I, uh, thought it might come in handy?” he explains, more as if he’s asking a question.

 _So he doesn’t just want to this in the spur of the moment,_ Akaashi thinks. It’s makes him dizzy, and hot, and breathless. And really uncomfortable in his jeans.

“It certainly might,” he says, distantly. It’s almost like he’s out of his own body. Bokuto puts his knees on the mattress on each side of him, but without touching, and the space between them is almost tangible. “Did you just buy it like that?”

“I bought it in a konbini with a bunch of other stuffs so the cashier wouldn’t be suspicious,” Bokuto says as he puts the items next to them.

“Did it work?” Akaashi asks in a breathless voice. His hands lands on Bokuto’s hips and he pulls the other boy to him like it’s inevitable.

Bokuto laughs. “No, he totally gave me that knowing look.”

Akaashi smiles at that, imagining Bokuto trying to explain himself to a total stranger, full of too loud voice and gesturing hands. Bokuto kisses him then, hesitant and sweet. Akaashi lets his surprise melt as he responds.

When Bokuto pulls back slowly to look at him, Akaashi licks his lips nervously.

“OK,” he says, trying to clam himself. “What do we do now?”

Bokuto pulls back further and scowls down at him. “Akaashi!!” he says disapprovingly. “Didn’t you read the stuff I sent you?!” He crosses his arm on his chest and pouts.

 _He’s so cute like this,_ Akaashi thinks.

“I read it,” he corrects. “But if you want to go all the way, we might have to decide who… does what.”

Bokuto looks at him blankly for a second like he doesn’t understand. Then, “Oh, that!!” he exclaims pointing at Akaashi.

Akaashi could die of embarrassment. It’s so awkward to have this conversation for real. With his captainin the same room. Sitting on him. Straddling his thighs. Can’t it be over already? Can’t they jump to the good part?

(All the websites stated that communication is the most important thing. They shouldn’t rush it just because it’s embarrassing right now. Akaashi knows it. But still.)

Bokuto scratches the back of his head. “What do you wanna do, Akaashi? I’ll do whatever you want.”

 _He doesn’t have the right to say things like this so easily,_ Akaashi thinks incredulously. _It’s unfair._ His chest is so warm right now, the fuzzy feeling dancing inside of him and he’s starting to think it will never go away. (He could live with that, he decides. Yes, that would be a very nice way to live.)

Bokuto looks at him expectantly.

“I’ll– I’ll do whatever you’re most comfortable with, Bokuto-san. What would you rather do?”

He supposes Bokuto will top. He’s the taller out of both of them, the older too. It makes sense.

“Well,” Bokuto says, deep in thoughts. “I kinda like when you take charge of things.”

Akaashi opens his mouth slightly. I can’t quite believe what he’s hearing.

“And besides, since I got the supplies, I’ve been trying things out. So it’s probably best for me to bottom since I’m more used to it then you.”

“Are you sure?” Akaashi asks in broken voice.

Bokuto nods, a solemn air about him. Akaashi sits up to grabs his head and kisses him urgently. His blood is pumping fast in his veins, he can hear it resonating in his ears. The third-year responds, leaning in until Akaashi is laying back on the bed.

Then he rolls his hips. Akaashi moans.

Bokuto smirks, “Do you want me to take the edge off before we get really started?”

“I want you to take your _shirt_ off, first.”

The third-year laughs and Akaashi isn’t too embarrassed anymore. This is going to be fine. He’s going to remember this moment for the rest of his life.

He trusts Bokuto.

Bokuto takes obediently his shirt-off, then he opens the button of Akaashi’s jeans and put a hand in his underwear.

His jeans soon feel really uncomfortable and restricting around his legs and Akaashi pushes the fabric down further. Bokuto helps him with his left hand, and once it’s done his right hand speeds up until Akaashi closes his eyes and comes.

While he catches his breath, Bokuto takes his jeans off all of the way, as well as his socks and his own pants. He’s left in underwear, straddling Akaashi’s thighs and smiling like crazy while looking down on Akaashi.

Seeing that smile, it makes all of Akaashi’s nervousness evaporate. Bokuto has always been a blinding star, and Akaashi can’t resist the pull of gravity.

He sits up a bit so he’s no longer laying on the bed but more propped on the pillows. Bokuto meets him half way, close enough to breathe him in. They don’t kiss, but somehow the moment feels even more intimate. Bokuto doesn’t stop grinning like this is the best day of his life. (Or well, that could be just Akaashi projecting…)

Moments like this never last forever. Bokuto’s smile fades somewhat.

“So, next...” he starts.

Akaashi feels like he’s swallowing a volleyball.

“You said you did this before… How do you get comfortable?”

Bokuto tilts his head. “I think it might be best for me to lie down.”

“A pillow beneath your hips would be nice too,” Akaashi comments as they both start to move to reverse their position.

Bokuto smiles softly, taking Akaashi by surprise. “You really did read those website I sent you in the end, uh?” he says and Akaashi can’t take it. He’s glad he’s never been a very expressive person with his face, because he just wants to scream right now. Bokuto is too cute.

They kiss again, sweet, but with their hearts beating fast in anticipation. Bokuto leans back on Akaashi’s pillow, the bottle of lube in his hand. He uncaps it and pour some on his fingers. Akaashi can see he’s used to doing that and he’s glad he just came. Thinking about Bokuto doing this in prevision of this moment makes him really hot.

Bokuto takes his hand to his ass, shifting to get the right position. He starts with touching the skin behind his balls, then he trails lower and presses circles to his hole.

Akaashi swallows. He can’t really see much but the air around them feels so intimate he is almost afraid to breathe.

Bokuto’s eyes flicker to him. He bites his lip when he meets Akaashi’s gaze.

“It’s weird with you watching me,” Bokuto says.

Something in Akaashi’s belly twist uncomfortably. He wants to apologize, wants to ask if he should leave the room, wants to ask if they should stop, but Bokuto isn’t finished: “Do you want to do it instead?” he asks, his voice hoarse.

Akaashi has to hold himself upright with a hand on the bed. He feels dizzy.

“Are you sure?” he says. He feels like he already said that but he can’t quite believe this is really happening.

Bokuto laughs breathlessly. “You’re watching me finger myself Akaashi, of course it’s embarrassing, even for me.”

“I get that, but letting me do it is something else entirely. What if I do it wrong?”

Urgh, did he let too much nervousness get through? He wants too be a reassuring presence for Bokuto, and he can’t be that if he’s a mess.

He looks up at Bokuto’s golden eyes, a bit worried inside, but Bokuto just smiles at him like Akaashi is the softest thing in the world.

“I trust you,” Bokuto says and oh.

 _I love him,_ Akaashi thinks suddenly. _I really love him._

This thought should cause an existential crisis for Akaashi. But maybe it’s not a thought that’s as foreign as he tricked himself to believe. Maybe it’s not a surprise at all.

And maybe now is not the time to get lost in his own mind.

Akaashi comes closer, Bokuto making place for him between his thighs.

What happens next is a bit of a haze. Bokuto puts lube on Akaashi’s fingers, guides Akaashi’s wrist to his ass and talks him through the whole preparation process. Akaashi’s ears are buzzing but he follows dutifully the instructions while his left hand wanders on the third year’s body – massaging his thigh, rubbing on his abs, pressing his sensitive nipple, coming back to warp itself around his cock… Bokuto never stops talking and encouraging him and moaning and Akaashi never wants him to stop. He never tasted alcohol but that must be what it feels to be drunk.

“Akaashi, it’s OK, it’s good now. Come on.”

They find the condom somewhere on the bed. Akaashi opens it and pauses for a second because, _shit I’m really doing this._

“You have to pinch it and–” Bokuto starts.

“I know, Bokuto-san.”

“OK, OK, Akaashi.”

Akaashi never thought Bokuto could speak his name so quietly. But Bokuto always surprised him with the many ways he manage to say his name. It weirdly nice to know there are still avenues to explore.

He presses in slowly, pushed up on his elbows. Bokuto looks at him with an intense emotion Akaashi can’t quite name. Akaashi exhales shakily and presses their foreheads together as Bokuto’s thighs and arms close around him.

They start to move awkwardly, not quite finding the right rhythm. Akaashi’s arms are burning from the effort. He wants to put a hand on Bokuto but if he tries to do that he won’t be able to hold his weight and he doesn’t really know how he can make this better.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto breathes out as his arms come encircling Akaashi’s back too strongly and pull him closes.

“Bokuto-san, I can’t move like this.”

Bokuto doesn’t open his eyes. “It’s OK, it’s OK, let’s just stay like this for a moment. I want–”

Akaashi let his body weight on the other boy, putting a hand in Bokuto’s hair to angle his head just right. He kisses him then, soft and sweet and reassuring, he hopes. Bokuto opens his eyes and they do nothing but look at each other for a moment.

It’s one of those moment where words aren’t needed. It’s one of those moment you wish would last forever.

Soon it’s over, and there’s nothing they can do about it apart from moving, experimenting this new ways their bodies can respond to each other. It’s just a new layer of intimacy to master, like volleyball, and like kissing. They will find something that works for them, even if they have to work for it.

Bokuto tries to shift his hips to meet Akaashi’s movements. It’s not perfect, but it’s better. Akaashi kisses him then leans away to have a better balance. Now his hands can wander on Bokuto’s skin as long as he goes slowly.

“Akaashi.”

Bokuto’s golden eyes shine in an almost supernatural light and Akaashi feels he’s going to burst. He buries his head into his captain’s neck and comes.

A hand is caressing his neck when he starts coming back to his senses. He’s lying on Bokuto, feeling the third-year’s chest breathing beneath his, the hot skin of his thighs pressed against his hips, his throat’s resonating softly against Akaashi’s cheek as Bokuto mumbles soothing words.

“Did you come?” Bokuto asks when he feels Akaashi moves.

“You didn’t,” Akaashi replies, leaning back to meet his eyes.

Bokuto bring Akaashi’s head close to kiss him softly. “It’s OK,” he says in between the kisses.

Akaashi wants to protest but he knows it was unlikely that they would come together. He lets himself be sucked in Bokuto’s many kisses and he lets his hand wander, massaging his captain’s thighs as he pulls out slowly.

Bokuto complains when he pulls back to tie the condom and throw it away but Akaashi stays rational.

“ _Akaashi_ ,” Bokuto pouts.

The second-year smiles and comes back to the bed to kiss him, one hand buried in his hair and the other drifting low between Bokuto’s legs.

“Akaashi, kiss me, kiss me,” Bokuto asks breathlessly.

“I’m already kissing you,” Akaashi says in between the kisses.

He doesn’t stop as he tries to make Bokuto come. As for Bokuto’s hands, they grip at Akaashi’s back like he’s desperate, like Akaashi might try to run away from him. He doesn’t seem to realize that Akaashi never want to leave Bokuto’s orbit.

*

Akaashi wakes up in Bokuto’s arms.

It feels like a dream he dreamed of so many times and for a second he thinks he’s still asleep.

Bokuto is awake, humming softly a song Akaashi doesn’t recognize. His fingers are drawing idle shapes on Akaashi’s shoulder.

It feels so easy.

Akaashi doesn’t want to open his eyes but he wants to see Bokuto’s eyes. He wants to kiss him and feel like he’s flying on a cloud. He wants this to be every morning of his life.

(He knows it can’t be. He knows soon he won’t even be able to see Bokuto every day, but that’s a problem for another day.)

“Hey, Akaashi,” Bokuto says, “do you think mind-readers can here the music when people sing into their head?”

The question doesn’t make any sense to Akaashi so early in the morning, but Bokuto just keep talking about his theory and Akaashi is satisfied just listening to his voice. _Do they hear half-form thoughts? Do they see it when we picture memories?_

“Can you read my mind now?” he asks.

Bokuto’s voice stops, and he shifts beneath Akaashi’s head.

“Lemme guess, you want a kiss?”

Akaashi can _hear_ the grin in his voice. He finally opens his eyes and raises his head toward Bokuto. The third-year is indeed grinning. Akaashi feels warm in his chest at the idea that this smile is only for him.

“Bokuto-san.”

“I get it, I get it.”

Bokuto leans in and kisses Akaashi. On the forehead.

“Wow,” Bokuto says. “I never thought I would see you pout one day.”

“I do not pout,” Akaashi replies. “You’re imagining things.”

Bokuto laughs, his eyes shining and he leans in to kiss Akaashi’s mouth.

“Say, Akaashi. Can we do that again?”

“Bokuto-san, you know I like our kisses.”

 _Our kisses_ , he repeats in his head, amazed and a little embarrassed at his phrasing and at how much he likes the sound of it.

“No, not that,” Bokuto says a bit too loudly. Akaashi blinks at him. “What we did yesterday,” he clarifies nervously.

Akaashi hopes he doesn’t blush, but the odds aren’t in his favor.

“Yes,” he says. With luck, Bokuto might put the creakiness of his voice on the fact that he just woke up. “Yes, I would like to do that again.”

Bokuto beams at him. Akaashi can’t look away.

He hopes he’ll never have to look away.

He can’t really have any more existential crisis about the importance of Bokuto Koutarou in his life right now, so he just kisses him. They’ll have to get dressed and to go eat breakfast soon, but Akaashi want this for now. No thinking about the world outside, no thinking about his dad, no thinking about the end of the year and Bokuto’s graduation.

It’s just him, Bokuto and the kisses they share. And all the rest too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll close this fic for now, but I still might add chapters in the future... Hope you liked it.


End file.
